


dreamboy

by starstarstar



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarstar/pseuds/starstarstar
Summary: He’s handsome, he’s thoughtful, he’s charming. Anyone would be a fool not to crush on Taehyung.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	dreamboy

**Author's Note:**

> [[song]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ5IqN5L82U)
> 
> hello and welcome to my very self indulgent younghyung fic.

As Ryujin stares down at Younghoon’s hands, the box of sweets feels more like a heavy, hot stone. Younghoon grips it tighter. It’ll look too obvious if he puts it back. Although, it had probably already looked too obvious when Younghoon had said he wanted to stop by the convenience store. He and Ryujin have just finished a late study session with a classmate, and now they were on their way back to the apartment complexes their families lived in.   
  


"You're getting Pepero," she says, leaning more toward an accusatory tone. Maybe it’s too late to not be obvious. The sweat underneath Younghoon's uniform collar builds up, and he stops himself from pulling at his shirt and sways on his feet instead.  
  


Ryujin is one of his close friends, but there are still some things he’s never told her. She doesn’t know how often he stops at this specific convenience store near their home, or how sometimes he walks slower as he passes it, trying to catch a glimpse of a specific person.   
  


She doesn’t know about the person who works here.   
  


"Yeah? What about it?" He’s proud of how calm he sounds because Younghoon is a few choice words away from a full out panic.   
  


She looks him in the eye and Younghoon regrets his comment.  
  


"It’s Pepero Day. You're getting it for someone."   
  


_You've been caught, you've been caught, abort mission._   
  


"I can't get snacks for myself?"  
  


"No, because me and Mingyu got us all some to share earlier. And you don’t really eat Pepero to begin with, so evidently you’re getting it for someone else because I know for a _fact_ you don’t care for the almond flavor --"  
  


Younghoon drops the box, as well as his composure, and the fragile sticks inside make an concerning noise.  
  


"Okay, Detective Conan, chill out." The words don’t come out as snarky as Younghoon hopes. He sounds whinier than usual as he crouches down to get the snacks, his face burning uncomfortably hot.   
  


Another hand appears in his vision and picks up the box instead. The noise that rushes through Younghoon's head, like a strong wind blowing into a tunnel, is so loud he has to take a moment to reorient himself before standing.   
  


He wishes he hadn't. There before him, barely two inches shorter and looking as handsome as one could be in an ugly green and purple work vest, is the love of his life.  
  


Taehyung smiles and Younghoon feels queasy.  
  


"You dropped this?" He holds it out toward Younghoon and there’s a 10-second delay before Younghoon takes it.   
  


“Un, thank you.” Younghoon has to stop himself from doing an awkward bow, his anxiety doing a quick spike. He and Taehyung know each other. They aren’t strangers.   
  


Only one year apart, Younghoon has known Taehyung since his middle school years. Sunwoo is another one of Younghoon’s good friends, and his older brother is best friends with Taehyung. Sunwoo lives in another apartment nearby, and whenever Younghoon hung out with him, Taehyung was sometimes there, too. Sometimes all four of them would hang out together. At some point, Younghoon was able to refer to Taehyung as his own friend and not just ‘ _my friend’s brother’s bestie_ .’ They hang out, just the two of them, occasionally. Younghoon can’t tell anyone when he started crushing on Taehyung because he never had a revelation. It was just there. As he’s gotten older, it’s only gotten worse.  
  


As if realizing what Younghoon is holding, Taehyung’s smile turns cheeky. “Aw, last minute Pepero Day shopping?”  
  


Younghoon wants to throw the box away before his hand burns off. Ryujin shifts behind him, no doubt she’s trying not to laugh.   
  


“This isn’t--I’m not getting it for anyone, just me,” Younghoon explains. A customer passing by them gives him a quick lookover like even _they_ can tell Younghoon is fibbing.  
  


Taehyung raises his hands up in surrender. “I’m only joking. I know you can just buy it for yourself or friends. I do it all the time.”  
  


Ryujin pokes her head around Younghoon’s shoulder and says in an uncharacteristically sweet voice. “Oppa, surely you’ve gotten a lot of Pepero from your admirers, right?”  
  


To a stranger it might sound like Ryujin is flirting. But Younghoon knows she’s kidding, and Taehyung has met her a few times to understand where they stand. Still, he rubs the back of his neck shyly as he chuckles. Younghoon stares at him intensely, the back of his neck heating up. Of course Taehyung has secret admirers and people gift him things on Pepero Day and Valentine’s Day all the time. He’s handsome, he’s thoughtful, he’s charming. Anyone would be a fool not to crush on Taehyung.  
  


“I wish. That kind of stuff stops after high school,” Taehyung says. “And even back then it wasn’t all that. I’ve always celebrated Black Day.”  
  


They all laugh but Younghoon’s laugh is quiet. As far as he knows, Taehyung hasn’t had a girlfriend since a short-lived one during his first year of high school. He doesn’t think Taehyung is eyeing anyone, be it a co-worker or a friend of a friend. Not that it matters. Not that it means Younghoon has a chance.   
  


“Are you both on your way home? My shift ends in a little bit and I was gonna get dinner if you wanna join me,” Taehyung says.   
  


Before Younghoon can answer, Ryujin speaks up, “Actually, me and Younghoon were gonna get something, but I really need to get home. Younghoon, you can still go with Taehyung. I’ll see you both later!”   
  


Ryujin’s already at the exit, waving a quick goodbye to them before Younghoon’s brain can catch up to what’s going on. He stares with his mouth open at where she stood. Then he glances back at Taehyung. He’s been growing his hair out a little lately, and his bangs are pulled back with a dumb headband. It exposes more of his face. Younghoon swallows.  
  


“Want me to ring that up for you and then we can head out?” Taehyung asks, and Younghoon nods. He hopes Ryujin trips on her way home.   
  


Younghoon shoves the box of Pepero into his backpack and then waits outside for Taehyung. He texts his mom he’s going to eat dinner with Taehyung, and then sends a knife and coffin emoji to Ryujin before pocketing his phone.   
  


In a few hours, Pepero Day will be officially over.  
  


“Ready?” Taehyung comes out, headband gone, and hair flowing freely in the November air. “There’s a new 24-hour Chinese restaurant nearby. Wanna check it out?”  
  


“Yeah, sounds good.” Taehyung takes the lead and Younghoon falls into step beside him.  
  


What Younghoon likes about hanging out with Taehyung is that they can talk about anything, but when there’s silence, it’s comfortable between them. Younghoon doesn’t feel a need to have to try to keep a discussion going. Ever since he’s known Taehyung, he’s always been comfortable with him.  
  


The streets are fairly quiet even though there’s still some people walking around and cars traveling down the streets. The Pepero box seems to rattle loudly as Younghoon’s backpack thumps against him.   
  


After a few more minutes of silence, Taehyung speaks up. “I can’t believe you and Sunwoo are gonna be graduating in 3 months. Isn’t that weird? I feel like I just got out of high school a year ago.”  
  


“It was a year ago,” Younghoon wheezes and Taehyung jabs his arm gently with his elbow. Through his jacket, Younghoon’s skin tingles.  
  


They’re not looking at each other, but it feels like Taehyung’s eyes are on him. Younghoon is always torn between wanting Taehyung to notice him and wanting to be invisible. Do all crushes feel this way? Younghoon has never liked anyone as much as he likes Taehyung. He doesn’t even crush on his favorite idol the way he does Taehyung.   
  


“I know you’ve mentioned it once, but were you still planning on enlisting after graduation?” Taehyung asks, and Younghoon breathes in deeply before replying.  
  


“Yep, that’s still the plan. I don’t know, for me I’d rather get it done and over with, y’know? I don’t think I’ll do well if I have to pause what I’m doing to enlist later, and I don’t wanna wait until the last minute to do it either.  
  


“It just feels kind of weird because all of my friends are gonna wait, even Sunwoo. My mom thinks me and Sunwoo should go together so I won’t be lonely.” They both laugh at that and Younghoon finally feels relatively normal, the mortification from earlier now gone.   
  


“That’s understandable. I thought about getting it done and over with too after graduation, but.” Taehyung shrugs, nodding to himself.   
  


“Were you still thinking about university?” Younghoon brings up. They’ve been walking for a while now, but Taehyung hasn’t made any motion to indicate that they’ve passed the restaurant he mentioned.   
  


Taehyung hums. “Kind of. I have places in mind. Thing is they’re mostly overseas.”   
  


For some reason that makes Younghoon step awkwardly, almost tripping over his feet. When he looks over at Taehyung, his facial expression makes Taehyung laugh.  
  


“Why do you look so surprised?”  
  


“Oh, uh, I mean I’m not, just,” Younghoon fumbles. Why is he surprised? Taehyung’s always been a wanderer. He questions when Taehyung would want to go overseas, if it’ll be during or after Younghoon’s conscription. If he’ll do it at all. At least with Younghoon’s enlistment, he’ll have some limited visits to see Taehyung. If Taehyung’s overseas, Younghoon can’t see him at all---  
  


Younghoon’s getting ahead of himself. He needs to relax.  
  


He doesn’t calm down and instead says, “Well, if and when do you decide to go abroad, tell me first.”  
  


Taehyung slows his steps and Younghoon spies the neon sign of the Chinese restaurant. “Hm? Even before my parents?”  
  


Younghoon’s shoulders begin to ache even though he only has two light textbooks and a notebook in his backpack. “Even before them.”  
  


Taehyung smiles like he’s amused, like Younghoon’s funny. “Okay, but why?”  
  


“If you tell me first, then I can start planning early to spend more time with you.” Younghoon’s getting what he calls ‘weirdly emotional.’ He usually has a hard time being emotionally open with his friends. He feels a little brave tonight.  
  


Taehyung is quick to ask, “You’ll miss me that much?” They stop before they reach the door of the restaurant. The street its on is quieter, no cars coming down it. The only other person outside is an old man closing up his shop across the street.  
  


Taehyung is looking at him and it’s hard but Younghoon keeps his gaze. “Yeah, won’t you miss me a lot while I’m serving?”  
  


They’re just barely under the edge of a dimmed streetlight, but the light still outlines Taehyung in a soft way. His eyes are calm and his hair curls cutely around his head. He almost looks younger than Younghoon. Younghoon thinks about how lucky someone would be to have Taehyung.   
  


“Of course I’ll miss you,” Taehyung says, just quiet enough that Younghoon can almost trick himself into thinking he’s imagined it.   
  


It’s now too much to keep eye contact with Taehyung, so Younghoon grips the straps of his backpack and looks down. His box of Pepero is under 2 ounces but it’s weighing him down. He shrugs off one strap of his backpack enough that he can unzip it and grab the candy before sliding the bag back on properly.   
  


Ryujin’s right. Younghoon doesn’t like almond Pepero, but he knows it’s Taehyung’s favorite kind.  
  


“I’m sorry, I lied to you,” he says, and then he holds it out, hoping he doesn’t look too much like the shy schoolkid he is. “I did get this for someone. I got it for you. Happy Pepero Day, I like you.”   
  


A couple comes out of the restaurant, laughing loudly as they pass by. Younghoon burns up inside his jacket and he’s trying hard not to think too much. Taehyung’s eyebrows lift up, his eyes now wider, and lips parted. Younghoon thinks he sees Taehyung’s cheekbones flush to a dark red.  
  


It feels like time has stopped and Younghoon has morphed into a statue. Slowly, Taehyung takes the Pepero in one and holds Younghoon’s wrist with the other. Younghoon doesn’t understand what’s going on and keeps his hand lax until Taehyung entwines their fingers together.  
  


Oh, okay. Younghoon’s starting to feel lightheaded.   
  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t get any Pepero for you,” Taehyung says. “But I was gonna buy you dinner. I like you, too, by the way.”   
  


“Really?”  
  


“I really do.”  
  


“I’m sorry my head is kind of slow right now.” And his chest feels full, and his face is too hot.   
  


Taehyung’s sweet, and he just smiles as he pulls Younghoon inside the restaurant. “You’re cute. Let’s go eat.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


When Younghoon arrives home much later than he’d told his mom, she isn’t mad since he was only with Taehyung and she trusts him, but next time he should still let her know. He apologizes and gets ready for bed.   
  


He texts Taehyung and they make plans to hang out tomorrow before exchanging good nights. He sees a reply from Ryujin saying, _pls forgive me_ but she had added ㅎㅎㅎ to the end of it, so she’s obviously not that concerned.   
  


He messages back, _I confessed to Tae. He likes me too._ A minute later Ryujin replies, _I expected nothing else ♥._

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [twt](http://twitter.com/popxtune)  
> ♡ [twt to this fic](https://twitter.com/sprthouse/status/1322693584643117058?s=19)
> 
> it's not until nov 11 but happy pepero day! and also happy early birthday to me.


End file.
